Pandora's Christmas Caper
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Set after the events of Karai's Legacy. The Ninja Turtles and their friends spend Christmas at Casey's Farmhouse and Pandora is very excited when it snows. On Christmas Eve night, she has a few highs and lows before she waits for Santa to come. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Everyone and happy Winter Solstice!**

 **Just another four days till Christmas! Hope you're all ready! I think I am! But I'm sure there will be something I've forgotten, knowing me!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest fic to get you into the Christmas Spirit!**

 **Pandora's Christmas Caper**

 **Chapter One**

Snow fell heavily in the rural area in the State of Massachusetts one moonlit night, covering the landscape and giving a magical feel in the air.

Much of the snow was undisturbed and the only sounds that could be heard were the wailing of the wind and the full moon gave off a silvery light, making everything look ghostly and haunting.

* * *

In a wooden farmhouse near a snow covered wood, a warm light shone through the woods, as well as the coloured lights of a Christmas tree that stood next to one of the windows, and within the house in the living area were four male humanoid turtles, a female humanoid Lizard, a giant male grey rat, and two humans, a red headed female and a black haired male.

The red headed woman was placing some gifts under the tree singing ' _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_ '

"You sing so sweetly April!" said the black haired man.

"Thanks Casey!" smiled April "I do love Christmas songs!"

She looked over to the mutants who were sitting in the Living area and she looked at the blue masked turtle who had a small human 7 month-old baby on his lap, a pretty Japanese girl with silky black hair and wearing a white snowman jumpsuit.

"It's Kemeko's first Christmas!" she said with a sigh "Poor child, It's a shame Karai isn't here, nor Chaplin to enjoy it with her."

"Yeah." said Casey "But Kemeko will carry on her legacy, and achieve so much with Leo looking after her."

As he spoke he looked at Kemeko who grasped Leonardo's green finger and gnawed on it slightly with her gums making the turtle chuckle and lean down and mouth her hair with his lips.

"Awww!" said April "That's so sweet!"

"He does make me proud!" A voice made the two humans jump and they looked across to see the giant rat Master Splinter walking over "He has become such an affectionate father to her, and I know Karai and Chaplin are looking down on him and their daughter!"

* * *

As they talked, they suddenly saw a small turtle/Lizard Hybrid running down the stairs excitedly in her red pyjamas and holding a white teddy bear dressed as a Geisha in one hand and a brown bear dressed as a black ninja, followed by a red masked turtle.

"Hey! Wait up little Geisha!"

"Speaking of parents!" laughed Casey watching the scene "Looks like Raph's got his little princess running rings around him!"

"Pandora!" Raphael cried as he tried to dive for Pandora again "Calm down!"

"It's Christmas!" Pandora squealed "It's Christmas soon!"

She soon ran into the arms of another turtle, this time with a purple mask on.

"Thanks Donny!" said Raphael taking a few deep breathes.

"No worries." said Donatello looking down at Pandora "Okay you little imp, calm down okay, we only got two more sleeps and it'll be Christmas Day!"

Pandora smiled brightly.

"And you know what that means!" came the voice of her mother, a female lizard wearing a pink headband around her hair and wearing a stylish pink jogging suit whose name was Monalisa.

"That you must be a calm and a good girl!" added an orange masked turtle named Michelangelo "And Santa will come!"

Pandora instantly stood up straight and grinned.

"I'll be a good girl!" she said.

"Brilliant!" said Donatello "I know you will be!"

"And she is!" said Raphael "Most of the time." he added under his breath.

Leonardo smiled at the scene then looked down at Kemeko.

"I wonder if you'll be as hyper as your big sister over there?" he asked to which Kemeko gurgled and giggled at him.

"No!" he chuckled as he pulled her close to him and nuzzled her "You're gonna be a good girl! Yes you are! You're gonna be a good girl!"

* * *

Pandora ran to the window and looked out at the window at the snow lit up by the moonlight.

"It's so pretty!" she said, she looked at her parents, pleading in her wide eyes.

"Please can I go out and play? It's snowing!"

Mona chuckled.

"Not tonight Little Geisha." she laughed "You just had your bath and it's almost time for bed!"

"Awwww!" Pandora pouted.

"Don't worry sweetie!" said Raphael kneeling down to her level "Tomorrow you can go out to play! You can build a snowman, and we'll have a snowball fight!"

"And make Snow Angels!" Michelangelo squeaked excitedly "And go sledging!"

"Yay!" Pandora said, cheering up instantly.

"Come on sweetie!" said Leonardo "Why don't you and Kemeko watch something before bedtime!"

Pandora agreed and quickly walked up to the sofa where Leonardo sat and the blue masked turtle placed Kemeko between him and Pandora and the human girl snuggled up to the reptilian hybrid.

Everyone melted with love when they saw the two children cuddle up together and Pandora gave Kemeko her Geisha Bear to cuddle which she held her ninja bed.

"What would you like to watch kiddo?" asked Michelangelo as he held up some Christmas films.

" _The Snowman_ and _Father Christmas_!" said Pandora "Please!"

"Sure!" said Michelangelo "I know how much you love those films at Christmas!"

He set up the DVD player and started to play the films as the two young girls cuddled up clutching their bears.

* * *

As that happened, Splinter walked up behind Leonardo and leaned down.

"You've done so well my son." he said "You've shown how good a father you can be to Kemeko, that child thinks the world of you."

Leonardo looked up at his master.

"It's my duty to do so Master." he said "I made a promise to Karai as she took her last breath I would take care of Kemeko, it hasn't been easy, but I have kept at it, it's what she would have wanted."

Splinter smiled and patted his son's shell.

"Karai and Chaplin would be proud! They're watching over us this Christmas, and they would be pleased to know Kemeko is having a wonderful first Christmas!"

* * *

As Splinter and Leonardo talked, Donatello placed a couple of pictures that were framed in some baubles on the tree.

"I had these made so that we can remember them." he said "And it'll be something for Kemeko to put on the tree every year when she grows up, and a way to honour her parents."

"You're a genius Donatello!" said Mona as she looked at the baubles "She'll love them!"

April soon walked over with a tray of hot chocolate which she placed on a nearby table, which Michelangelo didn't hesitate to grab along with a large helping of marshmallows and whipped cream before sitting next to Pandora who was swaying with Kemeko as the song ' _ **Walking in the Air**_ ' played on the film.

April meanwhile walked over to Pandora and gave her a gingerbread man as well as some orange juice.

"Make sure you brush your teeth before bedtime sweetie!"

"I will!" smiled Pandora "Thank you Auntie April!"

* * *

After a while, the short films finished and the mutants, April and Casey looked at Kemeko and Pandora who were snuggled together.

Kemeko had fallen asleep but Pandora was switching between dozing off and waking up.

"Bedtime." said Mona as she gently picked up Pandora and placed her over her shoulder and Leonardo picked up Kemeko and held her against his plastron.

"I look forward to us playing in the snow tomorrow!" said Michelangelo "It's not often we get to go out and just be ourselves!"

"That's the good thing about the farmhouse." said Raphael "No trouble out to get us! No Foot Soldiers, No Purple Dragons and especially no Venomous Five!"

"Thank goodness!" said Donatello.

* * *

Leonardo said nothing as he walked up the stairs to where he and Kemeko would sleep, it had been the suggestion of April and Casey that they spend Christmas at the Farmhouse, not just because it was a nice change of scenery, but also because they wanted to get away from New York especially now that the Shredder had returned.

After he had been released from his Ice prison by his loyal foot, he had sworn revenge on Karai, Chaplin and all those who turned on him and defeated him, he had succeeded in killing Chaplin and Karai, but Karai had give birth to Kemeko and when she died, she had entrusted her daughter to Leonardo to look after her.

Leonardo had promised and he was determined to honour that promise.

The Farmhouse was one of the best places to stay away until things cooled down back in New York, and Leonardo was relieved to be away from most of the places that reminded him of where the Shredder had attacked them and killed Karai.

He walked into his room and over to a cot where he gently placed Kemeko down and kissed her.

"Sleep tight my Lotus Blossom." he said "My sweet lily flower."

Kemeko moved a little yet she made no noise as she settled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Leonardo pulled a cover over her and placed Geisha Bear next to her. (Pandora had said earlier that Kemeko could sleep with her Geisha Bear whilst she had her Ninja Bear to cuddle)

"Sweet dreams baby..." he whispered, he then left the room and saw Raphael and Mona settling Pandora down.

The sleepy reptile cuddled her ninja bear close and looked at her parents sleepily.  
"Can I go play outside please?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie!" said Mona "You can play outside after breakfast tomorrow! We'll have lots of fun together!"

"And Uncle Mikey will take you for a walk in the woods if you like?" said Raphael.

"Oh yes please!" Pandora smiled "I love an adventure with Uncle Mikey!"

"That's a good girl!" said Mona "Now go to sleep, you need your energy for tomorrow!"

"Okay..." said Pandora sleepily.  
"Goodnight sweetheart!" Mona whispered.

"Night mum, night daddy!" Pandora called.

"Sleep tight kiddo!" said Raphael turning off the light but leaving a small night-light on as Pandora snuggled down.

Leonardo smiled at the sight, then slowly walked down stairs making sure the baby monitor was on as he went.

 **Awww! Such sweet moments there! And it's Kemeko's second debut since her introduction in _Karai's Legacy_!**

 ** _The Snowman_ and _Father Christmas_ are two great animated short films which are a hit with the kids at Christmas! Both are based on Children's books written by Raymond Briggs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following morning dawned Christmas Eve, and the snow had fallen heavily around the farmhouse and a brilliant blue sky stood above.

When everyone was sitting at the breakfast table discussing Christmas Plans and dinner, Pandora ate her cereal quickly as she was so excited about going out to play in the snow yet in her haste she made a mess.

"Oh dear!" said Donatello who was walking past and he took a napkin and quickly cleaned up the mess around Pandora's bowl and around her face "Eat slowly Pandora."

"Don't rush your breakfast Pandora!" said Mona as she placed some coffee on the table "The snow's not going to disappear!"

"But mum! I wanna go! Please!" Pandora pleaded as she shoved the last bit of cereal into her mouth.

Michelangelo also ate his scrambled eggs and toast quickly as he was just as excited as Pandora.

"We hardly ever get to go out in the snow!" he said "Even in Central Park we have to be careful! Anyone could see us!"

"But not here right?" asked Pandora.

"Nope!" said Michelangelo "Not here little Geisha! We're isolated here!"

"But we still need to keep a look out." said April "There are other places near here and some people go walking here too."

Casey nodded "There some people here with guns and dogs, won't want to be confronted by them!"

"Which means we must stay close to the farmhouse okay?" said Raphael in a serious tone to Pandora who sat up straight and nodded.

"Yes daddy!" she said.

"That's a girl!" said Mona with a smile as she poured some more cereal into Pandora's bowl and poured in some milk "There you go, you'll need your energy for your play-date outside!"

"Thanks mummy!" said Pandora.

* * *

Kemeko who was sitting in her high chair kicked her feet about and clapped her hands to which Leonardo stroked her hair affectionately.

"I know Lotus Blossom." he said "I know you want to join in, but you're too young right now." he then tickled her under the chin "But you can watch and maybe we'll have a walk together?"

Kemeko gurgled happily in agreement and Leonardo kissed her.

"Glad you like the sound of that!" Leonardo said.

Pandora pouted slightly, she wished Kemeko could join in with playing in the snow, and she felt a little sad she had no-one of her age to play with.

Of course she loved her Uncle Michelangelo with all her heart and he could be a big kid to her and find time to play with her.

But what Pandora really wanted was a friend of her age and liked the same things.

She knew Kemeko would grow up to be a big girl like her, and then could they play games together, yet that seemed so far away!

Sighing slightly, Pandora finished the rest of her cereal so she could get ready to go outside when everyone else finished breakfast.

* * *

After a while, Pandora was helped into her outdoor clothes and wellies yet she couldn't wait to get outside and bounced around as she watched the grown ups put on their outdoor clothes, boots and scarves.

April and Casey chuckled at the mutants as they got dressed. Splinter though didn't need clothes since he had his fur and his robe.

"You Five look so ridiculous!" Casey laughed.

Raphael glared and Mona waved her tail threateningly.

"Watch out Casey!" April said "Mona might spank you with her tail!"

"Just joking guys!" said Casey "Just not used to seeing you in clothes!"

The mutants just shook their heads with a frown.

Michelangelo wrapped his orange scarf around his neck and turned to Pandora.

"You ready little Geisha?" he asked "Ready, set, go!" he opened the door and Pandora shot out of the door like a bullet then threw herself into the thick snow.

"Whooo!" she cried with joy.

"She looks happy!" smiled April as she stood with Mona on the porch.

"She's always wanted to play in the snow here!" said Mona "We have taken her to Central Park when it snows, but hopefully here she can have fun in the snow without fear of any one else being here!"

Leonardo walked out behind them, also dressed in his winter gear and holding Kemeko close to him.

Both girls awwed at Kemeko all wrapped up like a little Eskimo.

"I look forward to when Kemeko's bigger and the girls can play together." said Leonardo as Kemeko gurgled and waved her fingers at the snow.

"I can see those two having a lot of fun!" said Splinter as he looked at Pandora who along with Michelangelo made a couple of snow angels.

Donatello and Casey soon joined in to play in the snow and soon started a snowball fight.

Mona and April ran down to join in, and Leonardo kissed Kemeko and handed her to Splinter so he could join in.

Kemeko gurgled again as if saying she wanted to join in but Splinter gently bounced her on his knee.

"Soon little one!" he said "Soon you'll be able to join in with my children and Pandora!"

Kemeko gurgled in response and snuggled against Splinter as she watched the turtles, Mona, April, Casey and Pandora engaged in a snowball fight.

* * *

After they had a good snowball fight, Pandora then decided to build a snowman.

"I'll make a big one!" she said.

"Good idea kiddo!" said Michelangelo "We'll build a snowman!"

" _And pretend that he's Parson Brown_!" April sang playfully.

" _He'll say are you married? We'll say no man_!" Mona sang.

" _But you can do the job when you're in town_!" April and Mona sang together and laughed.

"I got a scarf, hat and some coals!" said Casey as he walked back into the farmhouse "And I got a spare carrot for his nose!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered as she began to roll a ball of snow for the body.

* * *

With Michelangelo's help, Pandora began to roll some snow into a large ball, when she started it was easy for her to push, but as it got bigger, Michelangelo pushed it for her and they positioned it in front of the farmhouse porch.

"Look grandpa! Kemeko!" Pandora called down "We're building a snowman!"

"Well done Pandora!" said Splinter, he then held Kemeko up so she could see.

Michelangelo then placed another ball on the one they rolled for his upper body followed by a small one for the head.

"There we go!" he said "We just need to dress him up and he'll look very handsome! Like me!"

He then yelped as he felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head and he turned to see that Raphael had thrown it.

He was about to yell at Raphael but Casey soon appeared excitedly with a red hat, scarf and coals as well as a carrot.

"Here we go!" he said "Now we can get the snowman all dressed up!"

Pandora cheered then with Michelangelo's help she placed the scarf around the Snowman's neck and put the hat on it's head then added the coals for his buttons and eyes.

"Nice look there Pandora!" said Casey "Now the final touch!"

The others instantly walked over to see the snowman.

Donatello had been rolling a few balls himself so he could build some snowmen yet he stopped and looked at Pandora's.

"Wow! Handsome fella!" he said.

"We just need to add the carrot!" said Michelangelo as he lifted Pandora to the snowman's face and the young mutant placed the carrot where the nose should be.

"Great work kiddo!" said Michelangelo "That is one handsome snowman!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Pandora slid on a tray April let her have in the snow on a small slope near the farmhouse, it wasn't yet dark yet the sun was starting to set causing a pinkish glow in the sky and through the trees and Pandora started to get curious about the woods behind the farmhouse.

She picked up the tray and ran to the porch where Michaelangelo was sitting on the swing seat watching her.

"Hey Little Geisha!" said Michelangelo "Are you okay there?"

"Yes Uncle Mikey!" said Pandora, she then pointed at the woods "The woods look like something fun and full of adventure! Can we go for a walk in there? Please!?"

Michelangelo cocked his head on one side as he looked at Pandora, he knew the wood area was unpredictable, but he had been in there a few times when no-one was around, if he could do it and if Pandora stayed close to him, they would be okay.

"I don't see any problem with it!" he said "I'll go and check with Raph and Mona though!" he walked over to the door of the farmhouse, and Pandora followed behind him.

The others were in the living area, and there was a delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen.

Raphael was on the sofa, Donatello was sitting at the table on his computer, and Leonardo was on the armchair with Kemeko napping in his arms.

Splinter, April, Casey and Mona were no-where to be seen, but Michelangelo could hear the girls talking in the kitchen.

"You alright bro?" asked Raphael, he then saw Pandora "Enjoying the snow sweetheart?"

"Oh yeah!" said Pandora "I do love the snow!"

Michelangelo chuckled and ruffled Pandora's hair.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about something Raph." said Michaelangelo.

"What's that?" asked Raphael.

Michelangelo looked down at Pandora and told Raphael how she wanted to have a walk in the woods.

Raphael thought for a moment then looked at Pandora who looked really keen and he remembered he had said to her that she could go for a walk with Michelangelo.

He then looked at Michelangelo.

"Mikey." he said "If you do take her into the woods, will you make sure you keep her close?"

"Scouts honour Raph!" said Michelangelo "She's always safe with me!"

"She is." said Donatello "And if Mikey can look after her in New York and in the sewers back home, I'm sure they'll be okay in the woods at this time!"

Pandora grinned as she looked up at Raphael.

"Alright." said Raphael winking at Pandora yet he looked at Michelangelo "Make sure you take good care of her, or all use your shell as a dart board!"

Michelangelo gulped.

"Yes sir!" he squeaked then looked down at Pandora who giggled "Come on Pandora!" he said "Let's let going!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered happily as the orange masked turtle lead her back outside.

* * *

As Michelangelo and Pandora walked to the back of the farmhouse towards the woods a cold wind blew making them shiver.

"Okay Pandora." said Michelangelo "Remember, you need to stay close! It's easy to get lost in the woods okay?"

"Okay Uncle Mikey!" said Pandora as she grasped her Uncle's hand and they walked through the snow into the woods "Wow! This looks amazing! We're going on an adventure!"

"That we are sweetheart!" said Michelangelo as he picked Pandora up and placed her on his shoulders "In fact, I knew a great place where we can see the coming sunset!"

"Really?" asked Pandora excitedly.

"I sure do!" said Michelangelo "I've been coming to this great place for ages, I know these woods just as I know our sewers back home!"

Pandora giggled and Michelangelo trudged through the snow singing a marching song as they went through the woods.

"I sure love Christmas!" Michelangelo sang "I do love the snow! And tonight is the night we wait for Santa Claus!"

"yay!" Pandora cheered as she waved her arms about.

"Hey! _You better watch out! You better not cry!_ " Michelangelo cheered " _You better not pout I'm telling you why_!"

" _Santa Claus is coming to town_!" Pandora joined in.

" _He's making a list! Checking it twice! Gonna find out whose naughty and nice_!"

" _Santa Claus is coming to Town_!"

" _He see's you when you're sleeping! He knows when you're awake! He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake_!"

"Hey!" Pandora cheered along.

" _You Better watch out_!" the two of them sang together " _You better not cry! You better not pout I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming to town_!"

* * *

As they finished singing together, Michelangelo and Pandora soon reached the edge of the woods that looked over a hill.

"Oh wow!" Pandora cried as she looked at the horizon where they could see the land for miles as well as the sunset as it got pink and red and stars began to appear.

"Wow! It's only 3.30pm and it feels like 7pm!" Michelangelo commented as he checked his watch under his mitten.

"Wow..." said Pandora "This is amazing!" she then looked at the hill "wish we brought the trays though, this hill looks great for sliding!"

"Ah ha!" said Michelangelo with a grin "I came prepared sweetie!" he then produced two silver trays he had in a back pack on his shoulder.

"Hooray!" Pandora cheered.

"Okay then!" said Michelangelo "Last one down to the bottom of the hill is a rotten egg!"

He handed Pandora her tray as well as sat on his own, then slid down the hill.

Pandora gripped her tray and lay on her tummy as she slid down the hill.

"Whee!" she shouted in excitement as she slid down the steep hill that was steeper than the one outside the Farmhouse.

They soon reached the bottom and shipped into the deep snow.

Michaelangelo then lay in the snow and moved his legs and arms up and down to make a snow angel. Pandora copied him giggling.

"That was fun Uncle Mikey!" she said "Let's do it again!"

"Right on Kiddo!" Said Michaelangelo "Let's go!"

For a good while, the two of them enjoyed sledging together, it was still light and the sunset looked beautiful.

Pandora sat on her tray and squealed with delight as she went down the hill, and Michaelangelo whooped and cheered as he went off.

* * *

Just then, as Pandora sped down the hill, the tray hit something in the snow and she went flying head over heels before landing on her bottom in the snow.

"Whoa!" she cried shaking her head.

She looked around for Michelangelo, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Uncle Mikey?" she called "Uncle Mikey!?" she stood up and picked up her silver tray then trudged through the snow trying to find him.

As Pandora looked around, she suddenly heard laughter, removing an earmuff so she could hear better, it sounded clearer.

"You can't catch me!" "Oh yes I can!" "Whoo gotcha!"

It was voices, but not just any voices, the voices of children!

Pandora looked around yet she still couldn't find Michelangelo, so gripping the tray under her arm, she walked towards the sound of the laughter that seemed to come from behind some trees.

"You can't catch me! You're a lousy shot!"

Pandora soon came to some trees and pushed them aside to see some young children playing in the snow.

There were five of them, three boys and two girls and whilst three were throwing snowballs, the other two were building a snowman nearby.

Pandora watched them for a bit, then started to get closer, all thoughts of what her family had said about staying hidden disappeared from her mind, they had said to stay away from grown-ups but they never said anything about children.

"It looks so much fun." she thought as she ventured closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Michelangelo had slid down the hill he too had fallen off his tray and ended up crashing into a tree and the snow from the branches had covered him entirely making him look like a snow turtle!

After he had gotten over the shock he shook the snow off himself and he expected to see Pandora standing there laughing at him, yet he didn't see her.

"Pandora?" he called out as he took off his bobble hat to shake off the snow then looked around for her.

"Pandora? You there?" he waited for an answer but he heard nothing.

Michelangelo stood up and picked up his tray.

"God dammit!" he cursed as he looked around "Mikey you idiot! You haven't lost her again have you?" he then walked a little quicker and looked around.  
"Pandora!? Pandora!?" he called.

"Shell! Raph's gonna kill me for this!" he thought as he looked around the area to see where Pandora disappeared to.

 **Awww, such fun moments for our heroes in the snow!**

 **And Michelangelo and Pandora have such a strong bond!**

 **Uh oh! Pandora! Don't go over there! Curiosity killed the cat!**

 **Let's hope Michelangelo finds her before she gets into trouble!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Pandora moved a little closer to the children tying her scarf around her neck like a cowl, and pulled her hat lower down so only her eyes could be seen.

As she was about two meters away from them, the children stopped playing and looked at her in surprise.

"Hi!" said Pandora waving.

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls, a blonde girl in a white and blue winter outfit.

"My name's Pandora!" said Pandora "I live up there!" she pointed to the hill behind her.

"You live up that way?" asked one of the boys, a black haired boy wearing a blue coat and trousers and a red hat with a blue bobble.

"Yeah!" said Pandora "I was sledging here with my Uncle, yet I seem to have lost him."

"Oh dear!" said the second girl, this one was a red head and wore pink winter clothes.

"Maybe she could play with us until her Uncle comes?" asked the second boy, a blonde boy in a green coat and hat.

"Yeah!" said the last boy, a brown haired freckled boy in a grey coat and green hat "She can stay with us! Besides, we can get an even number on our snowball tournament!"

"Good idea!" cried the blonde girl "Boys verses Girls!"

"Yay!" said the red headed girl "Snowball fight!"

Then at once, the children started to throw snowballs and laugh.

Pandora grinned and picked up some snowballs and threw them at the boys.

* * *

As they played, Pandora's heart sang within.

For a while she had wished there were other children she could play with, she was overjoyed that Kemeko would be her new sister, but because she was so young she couldn't play with her.

All she wanted was to play with children her age, and it seemed she had gotten her wish, who cared if they were human? They seemed nice enough!

For about five minutes or so, the snowball fight went well, but suddenly a snowball hit Pandora in the face and she went flying backwards.  
"Oh no!" the black haired boy ran up to Pandora "I'm sorry! I wasn't aiming for your face!"

The blonde haired girl ran over to help Pandora who shook off stars and sat up in the snow wiping the snow off her face.

"Are you okay?" the other children asked as they walked over to Pandora.

"I'm fine!" said Pandora wiping the snow out of her eyes.

As she did, she accidentally pulled her scarf down exposing her face and the blonde girl saw it.

"What the...?" she cried.

The boys and the second girl also saw Pandora's face.

"What in the world is that!?" the freckled boy cried.  
"What?" asked Pandora, she then lifted her mitten covered hand to her face and realised!

"Oh no!" she thought.

The blonde girl then pulled off Pandora's mitten and exposed her scaly hand.

"It's not a girl!" cried the black haired boy "It's a...It's a..."

"An alien!" cried the blonde boy.

"Hey..." Pandora tried to speak, but the children started to back away from her in fright.

"An alien!" they began to cry out "It's an alien! No wait! It's a Grinch!"

"A Grinch!?"

"You know! The creature that takes away the presents and Christmas decorations! They steal Christmas!"

Pandora's eyes widened as they called her that.  
"No wait!" she cried "I'm not a grinch!"

But her words stuck in her mouth when a snowball hit her shoulder.  
"Go away!" the children began to scream "Go away Grinch!"

They then began to pelt her with snowballs and Pandora realised she wasn't going to get a word in!

Feeling scared, the mutant grabbed her glove and started to run away back to the trees.

"Get out of here Grinch!" the children shouted "Leave our Christmas alone!"

Pandora stumbled as she ran to the trees but the snowballs still kept coming at her, and the voices still chased after her.

"Grinch! Grinch! Grinch!"

* * *

Pandora kept on running until she went crash into someone coming towards her! She looked up and to her relief, it was her Uncle Michelangelo.

"Pandora!" he cried "I've been looking for you..." he stopped mid sentence as he saw the children throwing snowballs and chasing after Pandora.

"What the...?" He looked up and glared at the children who upon seeing him stopped in their tracks.

"Oh man!" cried the black haired boy seeing Michelangelo's face "There's another!"

"Run!" the red haired girl shouted.

The children instantly turned and fled, but Michelangelo picked up some snowballs and threw them at the children.

"Yeah! You better run!" he shouted "And leave my niece alone! Santa would put you on the naughty list for that!"

He watched at the kids ran away into the trees then looked down at Pandora who was hugging his knees for dear life.

"Pandora?" he asked "What happened?"

Pandora didn't speak but she just cried.

Michelangelo quickly picked Pandora up and they ran back into the woods and hid deep in the mess of trees just in case the children had alerted their parents.

* * *

As soon as he believed they were hidden in the woods, Michelangelo sat behind a large tree trunk and cradled Pandora in his lap.

"Pandora?" he asked in a firm voice "What happened?"

Pandora sniffled as she looked up at Michelangelo.

"I lost you when we sled down." she said "As I was looking for you, I saw those kids...they asked me to play with them..."

Michelangelo's eyes widened

You what!?" he cried in shock.

"But we were having fun!" Pandora said "Until they saw my face and chased me with snowballs! They called me a Grinch!"

"A Grinch!" Michelangelo cried angrily "How dare they!?"

He held Pandora close, he knew he should be reprimanding her for interacting with humans, but seeing how upset she was he felt he couldn't, and he didn't want to tell Raphael, Mona and the others about it.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Michelangelo decided to talk to Pandora himself, in the past, he had been reprimanded by his brothers, Mona and Master Splinter for being immature and how sometimes his reckless behaviour would get him into trouble and he knew Pandora looked up to him.

Also, he blamed himself that she wandered off and found the human children because he had crashed into the tree.

Taking a breath, Michelangelo positioned Pandora on his lap and looked at her.

"Pandora." he said "Do you remember when your parents, uncles Leo, Donny, Granddad Splinter and I always told you to stay out of sight and away from the humans?"

Pandora looked ashamed for a moment.

"Yes..." she said "But those children, they looked like they were having fun, and I didn't think they were bad, not like the grown-ups you tell me to keep away from."

Michelangelo sighed again.

Pandora was indeed innocent and it almost made him want to chuckle at how naïve she was, it was true, if he was her age he would have thought human children weren't as dangerous as the grown-ups but he knew that even children had their darkest moments.

"Oh Pandora." he said "I'm sorry, but even children can be bad, especially when they are in groups, they too get scared of us, mainly because they don't understand how we're different."

Pandora looked sad again.

"You're only young Pandora, and you have a lot to learn." Michelangelo continued "But you must listen when we say 'Don't go near the humans', we mean, stay away from the humans and stay close to us! Even though April and Casey are our friends, many humans aren't like them."

Pandora nodded.

"And you know why don't you?" asked Michelangelo.

"Because I'd be put in a zoo?" asked Pandora "Locked in a cage and people stare and laugh at me?"

Michelangelo nodded.

"Or worse..." he said "There are bad people in the world Pandora, and we stay hidden for a reason, right now you are too young to understand, but one day you will."

Pandora listened to Michelangelo then her eyes watered.

"Are you going to tell mummy and daddy?" she asked.

Michelangelo looked down.  
"I won't tell them you wandered off Pandora." he said "I'll tell them something else, that the children found us."

Pandora nodded but then her eyes widened.

"But will I be put on the naughty list?" she asked, tears streaming from her eyes "I was naughty going near the humans!"

"Of course not sweetheart!" said Michelangelo hugged Pandora close "If anything, I should be on the naughty list for lying to protect you!"

He chuckled but Pandora looked down sadly and guiltily.

"Awww, Pandora!" he said "Don't put on a frowny face! Lets go home and we'll have some treats before bedtime!"

Pandora looked up.

Normally she would be cheering and squealing happily but this time she gave a small smile through her tears.

"Awww! There's that pretty smile!" said Michaelangelo "Come on sweetie! Let's go home!" he placed Pandora on his shoulders and began to trudge back to the farmhouse, as he did, he started singing again:

" _You better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is coming to town_!"

He bounced Pandora on his shoulders, but he sighed sadly as he got no happy response from her.

* * *

Before long, they got back to the farmhouse where the lights from the windows shone brightly in the darkness.

"Here we are Little Geisha!" he said happily "And I think I can smell the gingerbread from here!" he picked Pandora off his shoulder and set her on the snow "And look!" he pointed to the snowman they built earlier by the porch "The snowman's still there!"

Pandora smiled at Michelangelo yet she still had streams of tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry Pandora." said Michelangelo holding her hand tightly "Everything will be alright, I promise!"

"Okay." said Pandora still looking guilty.

Michelangelo smiled at Pandora then walked into the farmhouse where the others were sitting in the living area relaxing.

"Ah here they are!" said Casey brighter "Hey you two! You're just in time for some mulled wine, hot chocolate and gingerbread!"

Mona stood up to go over to Pandora then saw her daughter looking upset.  
"Awww, Pandora!" she said "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Raphael also jumped up when he heard the concern in Mona's voice and saw his daughter looking sad.

"Pandora?" he asked "What's wrong sweetie?"

Everyone else also walked over to find out what had happened.

Michaelangelo sighed.

"We were sledging down that hill on the other side of the woods." he said "And we ran into some human children."

"WHAT!?" everyone cried in shock.

"They saw us before we could hide." said Michaelangelo "They called Pandora and I Grinches!"

Pandora looked at the floor again and cried to which Mona put her arms around her daughter.

"The horrible kids!" Raphael growled "How dare they!"

Mona hugged Pandora who leaned against her crying.

"They said horrible things to us and threw snowballs at us." sobbed Pandora.

Mona gently carried Pandora to the sofa and gently sat her down.

Kemeko who was sitting on Leonardo's lap looked at Pandora and reached her small hands to her to which Leonardo placed the baby girl next to Pandora as an act of comfort.

Everyone gathered around Pandora as she wiped her eyes.

"Awww baby girl." Mona said softly "My Little Geisha."

"I'll be on the naughty list." Pandora whispered "Because I let the humans see me."

"You're not going to be on the naughty list sweetie!" said Michelangelo "You didn't mean it, if anything, those children should be on the naughty list for being so horrible to you!"

"He's right Pandora." said April "Those children were nasty to throw snowballs at you."

"I blame myself." said Michelangelo "I should have been more careful."

"But at least you were there Mikey!" said Donatello "You were protecting her."

Raphael nodded and placed his hand on Michelangelo's shell in reassurance.

"She looks up to you!" he said "She loves you so much!"

"She does!" agreed Leonardo as he stroked Kemeko's hair.

Michelangelo smiled as he looked at his family, he was glad that everything thought he was great at looking after Pandora, yet he felt bad telling a few little lies about the children attacking him and Pandora, but seeing how upset and guilty Pandora looked and after the little talk they had, he hoped she had learnt a lesson.

"Come on sweetie!" said Mona "We're going to watch some Christmas films then we'll get you ready for bed and ready for when Santa comes!"

Pandora looked up.

"Are you sure Santa won't put me on the naughty list?" she asked.

"We're sure kiddo!" said April "You're not a bad girl! You might be curious, very curious, but you're not a bad girl!"

"Okay..." said Pandora then a small smile formed on her face.

"That's my girl!" smiled Raphael.

"Alright!" said Michelangelo "Let's get our Christmas Eve fun started shall we?"

 **Awwww! Poor Pandora! She was having fun with those kids! Until she realised what she was!**

 **I wonder how the rest of the evening will go?**

 **Stay tuned for the final Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** **I don't own any of the songs in this chapter**

 **Chapter Four**

As Christmas Eve evening went by, everyone enjoyed some mince pies, gingerbread and mulled wine and hot chocolate.

Pandora was still upset by her encounter with the children, yet she cheered up a little when April gave her some gingerbread biscuits to eat as well as a little bit of eggnog.

Of course the grown ups had some alcohol in their eggnog.

Michelangelo sat with Pandora as he put some Christmas films on for her and Kemeko, including ' _ **The Polar Express**_ ' and ' _ **Muppet Christmas Carol**_ '

"You okay kiddo?" he asked softly, checking the others weren't listening.

Luckily they weren't listening, Leonardo was enjoying some mulled wine with the other turtles, Splinter and Mona.

April and Casey were handing around some mince pies, gingerbread and other treats.

Pandora nodded as she quietly ate her gingerbread.

"Look, it's okay." said Michelangelo "I promise you, everything will be alright."

Pandora looked down slightly, but she nodded at Michelangelo.

* * *

Michelangelo sighed, he could see that Pandora was genuinely upset after her encounter with the children, and he wished there was some way he could help her cheer up before Christmas day.

As he sat there watching the television watching' _ **The Polar Express'**_ , he soon had an idea.

Excusing himself and getting up from the sofa, the orange masked turtle walked over to the other turtles and Casey who were laughing and talking.

"You okay Mikey?" asked Casey as he looked up from sipping some eggnog.

Michelangelo nodded but turned his head to Pandora.

"I'm just worried about Pandora." he said "She's still so upset, and thinks she's on the naughty list because she got near the humans."

Casey sighed with sadness.

"Poor kiddo." he said "It wasn't her fault that those horrible kids were cruel to her."

Michelangelo nodded.

"Yeah." he said "Listen, I got an idea, and you're the guy to help me!"

"What is it?" asked Casey.

Michelangelo pulled Casey close to him and whispered in his ear.

As he listened, Casey's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!" he said "Perfect idea Mikey!"

* * *

A few hours later, Pandora had had her bath and was ready for bed, with the help of the grown-ups she had placed some mince pies and milk on a table by the fireplace for Santa Claus.

"Okay Pandora!" said Raphael "Are you going to hang your stocking up for Santa?"

Pandora smiled.

"Yes daddy!" she said as she held up her large stocking and placed it on the edge of her bed.

"That's a girl!" said Mona as she watched "And it will be nice and full when you wake up in the morning!"

Pandora smiled softly.

"I'm not sure if I can sleep mummy." she said "I'm too nervous!"

Mona laughed softly "We're always excited on the night of Christmas Eve! Especially your Uncle Mikey!"

Pandora giggled slightly and leapt into her bed before snuggling down.

Mona then began to hum slightly as she tucked her daughter in and Pandora smiled as she recognised their lullaby.

 _ **Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And think of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Caught up in circles confusion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is nothing new**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Flashback to warm nights**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Almost left behind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suitcases of memories**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Time after**_

 _ **Sometimes you picture me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm walking too far ahead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're calling to me, I can't hear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What you've said**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then you say - go slow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I fall behind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The second hand unwinds**_

Pandora soon began to soon in with the song when they got to the chorus. Meanwhile Raphael listened by the door, tears filling his eyes at how sweet his mate and daughter sounded together as they sang:

 _ **If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

Mona then began to sing the next verse:

 _ **After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows - you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time**_

Pandora and Mona then sang together as the song drew to a close:

 _ **If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

 ** _Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time _**

As they finished singing, Pandora felt her eyelids getting heavy and she rested back in her pillow.

Mona kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Sleep tight baby, only one more sleep till Christmas Day!"

Raphael walked in to also say goodnight to his daughter.

"Goodnight baby girl." he whispered stroking her hair "Sweet dreams!"

* * *

The turtle and lizard soon left the room and closed the door.

Michelangelo had been watching, his eyes were slightly tearful from listening to the song.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She seems to be doing okay." Mona informed "Still a little upset, but she is waiting for Santa Claus to come."

"Well no worries about that!" Casey said as he walked in from the downstairs bedroom dressed up as Santa Claus "Because he's on his way!"

As he walked out, the others couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Looking good Casey!" Raphael laughed.

"Handsome!" April gushed as she looked at her husband.

Mona put a finger to her lips as the turtles, Splinter and April chuckled at how Casey looked.

"Let's give it a while longer." she said "Then Casey, you go up and put Pandora's presents in her stocking."

"Got it Mona!" said Casey.

"Pandora's going to be so happy!" said Michaelangelo "I hate seeing her so upset."

"I know Mikey." said Donatello "You love our Little Geisha so much!"

"That I do!" said Michaelangelo "And she shouldn't be sad at Christmas!"

"You got a heart of Gold Mikey!" said Leonardo.

"And that is what we love about him!" Splinter added with a smile.

* * *

A couple of hours went by, and Pandora lay there quietly in her bed, cuddling her bear close.

She had slept for a bit but then woke up a couple of times thinking it was Christmas morning, but soon felt disappointed when she saw it was still dark outside.

She snuggled further under the duvet and tried to get back to sleep, but her heart was beating so much she found it impossible.

Before long, Pandora soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Pandora snuggled down more thinking it was her parents or uncles checking to see if she was asleep.

She held her breath and listened as the footsteps came to her door and the doorknob turned.

Holding her breath more, she soon saw the door open and she almost gasped in joy as she saw Santa Claus walk through.

Part of her wanted to jump up and acknowledge him, but she remembered her parents and uncles saying she had to be asleep for him to come and leave her presents, so she kept very still and watched as Santa filled her stocking very quietly.

Pandora held her teddy closer and tried to keep still, but it was difficult, but keeping as still as possible, she watched as Santa filled her stocking then as quickly as he came, he quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.

As soon as he had gone, Pandora shivered under her duvet and squeezed her bear more.  
"He came!" she squeaked "He came! Santa came!" and she kept whispering it until she found herself drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

"Mum! Dad! Wake up! Wake up!"

Mona and Raphael groaned and opened their eyes to see Pandora bouncing on the end of the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Both mutants rubbed their eyes.

"Morning baby girl!" said Raphael "How long have you been awake?"

"Since forever!" Pandora squealed "I saw him! I saw him!"

"Who baby?" asked Mona faking surprise as she sat up "Who did you see?"

"Santa!" Pandora squealed "I saw him! He put presents in my stocking!"

"Did he now?" asked Mona with a smile.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Pandora squealed "I was still on the nice list! He came! He came!"

"He came did he?" Mona, Raphael and Pandora looked up and saw Michaelangelo standing in the doorway "Well he came for all of us!"

"Uncle Mikey!" Pandora squealed "He came! I was in the nice list!" she jumped off the bed and ran over to Michelangelo who scooped her up in his arms.

Mona laughed and got out of bed.

"Well let's get dressed and we'll go downstairs and get started!" she said.

"Yay!" Pandora cheered in Michelangelo's arms.

Before long, the other turtles and Splinter appeared from their rooms, Leonardo was carrying Kemeko in his arms.

"Merry Christmas!" April cheered from downstairs "Ready for some present opening?"

A cheer rang from upstairs, then April turned to Casey and winked just as everyone came downstairs.

* * *

After saying Merry Christmas and hugging each other, everyone sat down to open their gifts from their stockings and under the tree as well as have some drinks.

April had opened some champagne and got some orange juice for Pandora.

Casey put on some carols on and the whole farmhouse was filled with epic choral Christmas music.

Leonardo let Kemeko crawl around a little and helped her open her gifts, yet the little girl seemed to enjoy tearing the wrapping paper rather than playing with her new toys.

Pandora meanwhile squealed with joy as she got many amazing toys and books as well as some DVDS.

Michelangelo sat next to her as he opened his gifts, which turned out to be mostly comic books and some action figures for his collections.

"Told you everything would be okay didn't I kiddo?" he grinned as he tickled Pandora.

"Yeah!" said Pandora as she laughed then hugged Michelangelo close around the neck "Merry Christmas Uncle Mikey!"

"Merry Christmas little dudette!" Michelangelo smiled then looked at the others before winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys!" he mouthed.

Casey saluted and laughed.

Mona and Raphael smiled at each other lovingly seeing their daughter so happy again and along with Splinter, Leonardo, April and Donatello soon began to burst into song along with the music that played:

 _ **Hark the herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"**_

 **The End**

 **Awww! That was a nice surprise for Pandora there! And it seems she's going to be very happy this Christmas!**

 **And that concludes Pandora's Christmas Caper! I do hope you enjoyed it! And hope it got you in the mood for Festive Cheer this Christmas Eve!**

 **Now I'm off for my Christmas break and I'll see you all again in 2017!**

 **A Very Merry Christmas to you all on Fanfiction and a Happy New Year!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
